blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
United Nations
Overview The United Nations consisted of mainly of the most elite members of the SALT alliances (Asian Alliance, Comintern, SPQR). Their membership was exclusive and limited. The various wars and changes brought about by the United Nations and its predecessor, the UNSOC, defined the iteration. Therefore the iteration was deamed the "UN/UNSOC Iteration". Beginning The United Nations was formed by CXC in a very secretive manner. The alliance used an alternate name at the start of the iteration and stated in its discription not to ask to be apart of this alliance. Once membership reached around 20 individuals, the alliance changed its name to the United Nations. The alliance made a declaration essentially stating that they will bring order and improvment to BLOC. The United Nations encuraged the BLOC community to use the now discontinued BLOC forums. This created a more interactive community, in which alliances and individuals made various announcements. The United Nations on the offical BLOC forums announced the launch of its "Education Program". This program was the act of the United Nations building universities for its members, which would ultimately give the United Nations an edge over the common factory-oriented alliances of the time. The Collation of Northern Realms Northern Realms was an agressive alliance early in the iteration. Becuase of this and their terrible attitude of their "God King Emperor" leader a collation formed against them led by the United Nations. The United Nations invited several alliances to go to war with them including the German Empire and the Soul Republic. After being double-tapped, Northern Realms stood no chance at winning. The United Nations managed to get the leadership of the alliance changed into their hands in the peace deal. Northern Realms recieved a makeover and became the tax farm alliance called Genesis. The Collation Against the Republic After (probably) being inactive for 65 hours, UN leader, CXC, attacked a nation in the Soul Republic. After the nation logged back in he reported the attack to Soul who then attacked CXC and sent the communique "Sup". Soul, who blindly attacked CXC did not know he was the alliance leader of the UN until Temple told him. The UN, angered by this offense attacked the Soul Republic along side several other alliances who had various issues with the Republic. During the war the phrase "Sup" became a meme that was continuously stated. Almost every nation within the Soul Republic was attacked with the exception of a few such as Temple, who was safe in Mesoamerica. Temple took it upon himself to negotiate the peace terms with the various alliances. Temple had to achieve separate peace terms with all the alliances, many of which he managed to get simple terms. These terms involved giving 30,000k to the Nazi Empire, prevention of "stealing land" in Latin America from the Che Guevara League (aside from Mesoamerica, which would stay under Soul Repiublic control), and several other smaller cash payments to the various other alliances.The UN had the hardest peace terms with allowing all nations directly at war with UN nations be defeated in war and Soul be removed as alliance leader and replaced with Temple. This is the only case in which an alliance was not handed over to the United Nations or completely disbanded. War of the Snek The United Nations declared war on the agressive Sons of Snek alliance and her ally Rough Nation. These two alliances had made plans to attack the United Nation. Facing a similar fate as the other alliances, Rough Nation and Sons of Snek were easily defeated and disbanded. UNSOC The end of the United Nations was marked by a change in the alliance name. The United Nations become the UNSOC, and alliance based heavily on the book 1984 by George Orwell. Unlike the United Nations this alliance proactive, rather than reactive. Thus many alliances dedicated their efforts to defeating this alliance.